Crossing Lines
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: Abby Sciuto is raped by a 30-something year old Marine while vacationing in New York. Join NCIS and SVU as they join forces to bring the man who violated her to justice. Friendships will be formed, and it will contain some romance, mostly Tiva and El/Liv.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is the first crossover fan fiction I have done with TV shows, so please bear that in mind as you read. This story takes place after the most recent episode Rule 51.

Law and Order:SVU and NCIS

"Investigations"

Chapter 1: A Violation and

One night in late July, Abby Sciuto was walking back to the hotel she was staying at while vacationing in New York. It was a rainy and humid night, and the young forensic investigator was tired after a long day of shopping at Gothic specialty and toy stores in the greater metropolitan area. As she drew closer to the safety of the Best Western Hospitality House, the young woman thought she heard someone following her and quickly turned around.

The 30-something man that had been following her quickly ducked into an alleyway to avoid being seen by her. His jaw-length strawberry blonde hair bounced as he moved quickly and his brown eyes watched what the young woman would do as she took in her surroundings. Hopefully, she hadn't caught sight of him.

Not having seen him, the raven-haired Goth sighed and shook her head, muttering to herself as she turned back around, "New York City always makes you so jumpy, Abby. Get a grip." Checking behind her once more before leaving the area, she resumed her course to the hotel.

The 37-year-old man, Colin Jones (random name I chose...any resemblance to a real name or person is purely coincidental and not the fault of the authoress. ;) ), who had been watching her for a while now, left the alleyway. He ran as quickly as he could to catch up to Abby, yet still tried to remain out of sight. It wouldn't do him any good if the object of his desire caught him. As he saw her unlocking the door to the room she was sleeping in, he quickly ran up behind her and tackled her, forcing the door open and knocking her to the floor of the room.

Giving a startled scream, Abby fell over, then quickly scrambled to her feet, panting. When she saw this strange man, she glared confusingly at him and asked, "Who are you? What do you want from me?" She guessed he had been watching for a while and just waiting for the right moment to confront her.

The former Marine (who had received a bad conduct discharge) pulled out a pistol and told the girl, "I came to you for one thing and one thing only sweet cheeks, and I'm gonna get it. You hear me?" He pulled the trigger on the weapon, shooting the NCIS worker in her left shoulder. His brown eyes shone with animal-like lust and he gave a playful smirk as he grabbed her wrist to hold her still.

Abby winced in pain and clutched her shoulder, inferring what he wanted by the way he was looking at her. Pulling herself free of his grasp, she replied, "No! I won't do that with you! Don't come near me!" She scooted back on the floor then stood, walking towards the phone to try and call for help.

Colin shot her again in the ankle once he realized what she was doing. He wasn't going to be stopped. He was full of need and she was the only woman around right now who could fulfill it. Roling his sleeve up and after a moment, he said, "No. I'll do what I want, and you won't stop me." He took a utility knife from his pocket, one that he had acquired from a former employer, and began to cut off her clothing.

Abby struggled against him, trying to keep some of her new clothing intact. She got a small cut on her upper arm for her struggle. She finally managed to pull away from him before he did anything to her, as he was removing his own clothing. She crawled over to the other side of the room, because of the gunshot wounds on her ankle, took the phone from the wall and dialed Tony DiNozzo's cell phone. He had come with her at the request of Lead Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. As it rang, she grew more anxious, noticing that the blonde man was moving toward her again.

Tony picked up his ringing cell phone and answered, "Yeah?"

Abby responded, "Tony, I need you back in the room. Now!" She tried to control the amount of panic in her voice, but she was in so much pain and afraid of what would happen next that it all came out at once.

Tony noticed the distress in his friend's voice and replied, "All right, on my way, Abby. What's happening there?"

She told the man, "There's this 30-something former Marine trying to rape me!" She screamed and dropped the phone as the man came over and picked her up. He carried her, kicking and struggling, back to the bed and closed and locked the doors so that no one would see what was happening.

Having heard her scream, Tony asked, "Abby?" After getting no response, the young agent ended the call quickly and got into his car. He sped quickly to the Best Western, going to help her.

In the meantime, the man had Abby pinned to the bed and most of his clothes off. He removed his final piece of clothing, his boxer briefs, then thrusted hard into the young woman. He groaned, loving the feel of her entrance around his member. He continued to rape Abby hard and fast until he came inside her. He then heard a gunshot outside, as well as a man's raised voice. Cursing under his breath, Colin quickly redressed and unlocked the door that led to the rest of the hotel. He fled as fast as he could from the scene, not wanting to get caught by whomever he had heard fire the gunshot.

Tony DiNozzo broke onto the scene a moment later, kicking open the door he had shot the lock off of. When he got into the room, he saw a crying, bloody, naked and hysterical Abby. After putting his coat around her to cover her and doing what he could to get the bleeding from her gunshot wounds under control, he called an ambulance, as well as the police, who contacted Special Victims once they heard that Abby Sciuto had been raped. He wished he had gotten there sooner, cursing his luck and apologizing profusely to his now-unconscious friend.

Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson arrived on the scene just before the ambulance, to gather what information they could on Abby's rapist before she was taken to the hospital. As they made their way into the hotel, they found Tony DiNozzo crouched and hugging a still-sobbing Ms. Sciuto, trying to comfort her as best he could.

When he noticed them, the young agent said a few soft words to his friend before rising to his feet, telling the two detectives, "Please be gentle when questioning her, okay? She's been through hell and she's incredibly sensitive."

Olivia, having read up on all of the NCIS agents that she could conceivably be working with on this investigation, responded, "Senior Field Agent Tony DiNozzo, right? Don't worry, we know. We will be. I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler. We'll head up the investigation of Abby's rape from here."

Tony replied, "Well, _Olivia_, we at NCIS would appreciate the help but we can take care of our own. You can just leave the investigation up to us. We will catch and put behind bars the guy that did this."

Elliot walked up and told the young agent, "Maybe you do look after your own, Agent DiNozzo, but your team member's rape occurred in _our_ jurisdiction. That makes it _our _case, not yours."

Sighing and shaking her head over the "trivial" arguments that the men were presenting and very worried about the effects of delaying the investigation on Abby, Olivia walked past the arguing men and asked her, "Abby, can you tell me what happened and describe who did this to you?"

The half-conscious forensic investigator responded, "Yeah, I'll tell you everything. Just..." She shook her head to clear it, then continued, "promise me you'll catch the dirt bag."

Olivia placed her hand on Abby's good shoulder and told the young woman, nodding her head, "We'll catch him. There's no need to worry about that. What happened?"

Tearfully, Abby told Olivia, "I was...just walking back to my hotel after a long day of shopping, when I heard footsteps. I turned around, no one was there...I kept walking. As I was..." She bit her quivering lip to keep from crying as the scene of what happened to her flashed through her mind's eye again. Once she had composed herself again, the raven-haired woman continued, "As I was unlocking the door to the hotel room I was staying in, this guy ran up behind me and tackled me. I got really scared as I fell to the floor. After I got up, I asked him who he was and what he wanted from me. That's...that's when he pulled a gun on me. He called me sweet cheeks and said 'he only came for one thing and he's gonna get it.' That's when he shot me in the shoulder." She cried a little, tears leaking out of her eyes. Tony rubbed her back and allowed her to cry on his shoulder and Olivia softly encouraged her to keep talking about it, saying, "You're okay now, Abby. You're safe. What happened next?"

A few minutes later, Abby finished telling her what happened, leaving out no details of the rape. Tony stayed there with her, to provide a comforting presence if nothing else.

Olivia wrote everything down in a memo pad, then nodded and told Abby, "Thank you, Ms. Sciuto. We'll get him." She rubbed Abby's back gently, trying to make her feel a little better.

Abby blacked out from blood loss after a little bit, going slack in Tony's arms.

The ambulance crew walked in only seconds later with a stretcher, to take the young forensic investigator to the hospital for treatment of her injuries. Olivia asked them, "Will the hospital do a rape kit while she's there as well? I need it for an investigation."

The paramedic replied, "Yes, and they'll send the results down to your precinct once it's ready."

Olivia responded, "All right, thank you." She walked away, going to get in her car to get her and Elliot back to their precinct. Hopefully, the young woman would be okay.

Tony followed the paramedics back to the ambulance, to ride down to the hospital with Abby. As they made their way out of the building, the young man called Agent Gibbs, as he knew the older man would want to know about this incident.

As soon as his phone rang, Leroy Jethro Gibbs picked up his phone and said, "Gibbs."

Tony responded, "Hey boss. I was just calling to tell you that Abby's...been hurt and raped. We're getting in the ambulance now."

Gibbs rose to his feet at that moment, putting a hand to his forehead and rubbing his temples. Worried sick for the young woman he considered a daughter, he asked DiNozzo in an angry voice, "How the hell did that happen, DiNozzo? You were supposed to stay with her _at all times_."

Agents Timothy McGee and Ziva David looked to their overstressed boss, both noticing the slight hint of worry underlying the anger in his voice. They knew that something must have happened with Abby in order for their boss to be so irate.

Tony told Gibbs, in a quiet and timid voice and already feeling upset for not having gotten there in time, "I'm sorry, boss. It won't happen again. I wanted to go see the Statue of Liberty; she wanted to go shopping. We split up since we couldn't agree and it went from there. I didn't...I thought she would be okay on her own for a few hours." Guilt hit the young man like a ton of bricks and that was also betrayed in the way that he spoke to the man. Hopefully, he would pick up on it.

Thankfully, Gibbs noticed the guilt in the young man's voice and sighed, feeling bad for being so short with him. He told the man, "No...that's okay, DiNozzo. I'm sure you did what you could to get her to stay with you. How is she?"

Tony looked at Abby, who at this point almost blended in with the stretcher she was lying on. She also had an IV hooked up to her right arm and tourniquets on her ankle and shoulder. He replied warily, "She's stable for now, boss. Abby's...a tough cookie. I'm sure she'll pull through. She told one of the Special Victims detectives about what happened. She said that the man that attacked her was a man in his late 30s, strawberry-blonde hair, brown eyes and 6'1". She said that he had a tattoo also, a bowling ball with flames and the number 23."

Gibbs asked him, "She get his name?"

DiNozzo told him, "No, but that's a pretty good description to go on, boss. Will you have McGee or Ziva call me when one of them finds something on this guy?"

Gibbs answered, "Yeah, if you promise to keep me updated on Abby's condition."

DiNozzo told his elder, "I'll do what I can, boss, but visiting hours are not 24/7. Are you coming to see Abby at all while she's in the hospital?"

Gibbs told Tony, "Yeah, the director and I will be there in the morning to see her. Will you be all right until then?" He asked, in the back of his mind wondering if anyone connected to Abby's rapist or even the man himself would bug DiNozzo. He really hoped not.

DiNozzo answered, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Talk to you later, boss. We're at the hospital now." He hung up with his boss and followed the paramedics inside.

Once inside, two of the paramedics told Tony to wait in the lobby while they examined and treated her. The young agent reluctantly complied, remaining behind, more than a little worried for his friend.

* * *

A/N: I know, it's way short, but it's only the first chapter. I have more of the story completed, but I wanted opinions on the story so far before continuing. R/R and please be at least a little lenient. I've not done any Law and Order SVU or NCIS fanfiction, so if anyone seems OOC that's why. Thanks and have an excellent day. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated much recently. I've been busy trying to get a job. Today, the plan is to update a few stories so keep reading! Thanks, and I hope you have an excellent day. :)

Crossing Lines

Chapter 2

Complications and Collaboration

A few hours passed, and Tony DiNozzo continued to wait for word on his friend. Growing steadily more worried as the night wore on, the young man stood up and began to pace around the lobby. Although he wasn't the one being cut open, things in which the outcome was uncertain always had a way of getting under his skin. About 10 minutes later, a doctor walked out and said, "Anthony DiNozzo?"

Tony turned to the doctor and said, "Yeah, that's me. How's Abby?"  
The doctor replied, "Well, she's through the worst of it. We've done everything we can at this point. I came out here to let you know that she is pregnant and slightly anemic because of her injuries. We're putting her on a drip so she can get more iron, but she will be painfully weak for a while. We want to keep her here at least until the end of the week."

Tony sighed and nodded, "All right, that's good news. Thanks, doc." He was still worried about Abby a little, but not as much as he had been. At least she had made it through the worst of it...and pregnant? The father must've been the asshole that raped her.

The doctor responded, "You're quite welcome, dear boy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got other patients that I must attend to." He walked away, going to make his rounds.

Tony nodded after the doctor, still absorbing the news that Abby was pregnant. After the initial shock passed, the brunette agent dialed Gibbs' cell phone to inform him. He said, "Hey, boss. It's DiNozzo. Just got an update on Abby."

Gibbs responded, as he got into the car, "How's our girl, DiNozzo?"

Tony answered, "She made it through surgery just fine. ...She's pregnant though. I think the father's probably that jerk that raped her."

Gibbs sighed and said, "I'm glad she's okay. I guess she probably couldn't be talked into an abortion, huh?"

Tony told him, "No, probably not. You know how she is."

Gibbs replied, "Yeah, I know. I guess as long as the baby doesn't take after the father, we've got nothing to worry about though. I will be there at about 7:00 AM, DiNozzo."

Tony, after glancing at his watch and seeing that it was 4 AM, yawned a little then said, "Yeah. Okay, boss. Anyway, I'm gonna go in and see Abby while I can. I guess I'll see you later this morning." He hung up his cell phone and after inquiring after a nurse which room his friend was staying in, he went to go see her. When he got into the room, the aforementioned forensic investigator seemed to have only recently come around, still a little loopy from the morphine.

Abby smiled and said, "Tony! You made it." She sat up in the bed slowly.

Tony responded, "Yeah, I'm here." He walked over to her, so that if she wanted to, she could hug him as she usually did.

Abby hugged him and asked, "Where's Gibbs?"  
Tony answered her question, "He'll be here later. We're still working on catching this guy, Abby, but don't worry. We'll get him."

Abby nodded, still grinning, "Okay. Hey, did you hear? I'm going to have a baby. The doctors told me just before you came in. Isn't that exciting?" She obviously didn't want to think about the rape at the moment.

Tony smiled a little and replied, "Yeah, I know. That's great, Abbs."

Abby asked, "What's your guess?"

Ziva walked in just then and asked the two of them, "What guess?"

Tony replied, "I think she means that she wants us to guess what her baby is going to be."

Abby nodded, "Yep, that's exactly what I mean. I want a girl, so that's my guess."

Tony told her, "You'd have to beat off the guys with a stick, Abby, if the baby's a girl. You realize that, right?"

Abby answered the young agent, "Got that covered. So, Ziva, what's your guess?"  
Ziva responded, "I think a boy. Although, I would be happy with either one." She gave a small smile to the younger woman.

Abby groaned, "I'm gonna have to come up with some names. Would you help me with that, guys?"

Tony sighed. As much as he was enjoying the discussion, they needed to deal with the reality of what happened and get more than just a description of her attacker, "Abby, do you remember anything else about what happened to you?"

Abby told him, "...I only remember that he had some sort of birthmark on his collar bone and a scar on his left shoulder. He had dog tags on his wrist too, and was kinda heavy-set, but not real big. He was more muscular. I...did try to fight him, too. I kicked, bit and did everything I could to try to keep him away..." She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the incident.

At seeing Abby's tears, Ziva knelt down and put her arms around the young woman's shoulders in a half-embrace, "We know you did, Abby. No one's blaming you for what happened. We just need more details."

Abby responded, pulling away from the former Mossad once she had calmed down again, "I've given you what I can. Try to catch him soon...I don't want anyone else to be victimized."

Tony said, "We're doing our best with what we've got. We're going to join forces with the Special Victims Unit, if you're cool with that."

Abby nodded, "It's fine. You're probably more likely to catch him that way." She broke down again, crying softly.

Tony hugged Abby, trying to make her feel better. Although he wasn't usually good at this sort of thing, he looked to Ziva and mouthed, 'Meet you outside.'

Ziva nodded, "Abby, I must go for now. I will talk to you later, yes?"

Abby replied, "Yeah, okay."

After kissing Tony briefly on the cheek, Ziva David left the hospital room and went out into the hallway. Once she was there, she spotted Olivia Benson, the detective from the special victims unit. She nodded and said, "You are Olivia Benson, correct?"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, that's right. I came to see if your friend remembered anything else about her attacker. We've been looking around, but haven't gotten any leads yet."

Ziva repeated back to Olivia what Abby had said.

Olivia told her, "All right, that helps a little. It'll narrow the search down some more. How are your people doing with it?"

Ziva replied, "We've been having a hard time narrowing it down as well. It is probably best if we work together."

Elliot walked up to the two women just then, although he had been standing there for at least ten minutes. He said, "Yeah, probably. I overheard Cragen talking to your boss and it seems they agree with you ladies."

Ziva nodded, "It should be interesting then." She said, "Abby has given me more on her attacker, and I told your partner. She should pass this information along to your boss and I will tell mine. After that, we can track him down together."

Elliot told the woman, "That sounds like a plan to about the rest of your team?" He hated leaving people out in the cold.

Ziva responded, "I will tell McGee, Palmer and Ducky later. It is more imperative that we get onto catching this man." She glanced at Olivia briefly, then back at Elliot, "Your partner is likely to become a target as well. I hope you are prepared for that."

Elliot said, "We're always ready to protect ourselves, so don't worry about that. Anyway, where should we meet up with your team to discuss a course of action?"  
Tony walked out of Abby's room and said, "How about tomorrow at noon?"

Ziva told him, "Tony, it is probably better if we let Gibbs decide that. Let's wait until he gets here."

Olivia asked, "That's your boss, right? What time will he arrive?"

Tony answered her, "He said he'll be here at 7:00." He glanced at his watch again and it said 5 AM. He and Ziva had spent a whole hour just visiting with their friend and comforting her.

Elliot said, "That's 2 hours from now. Do you guys have any leads?"

Ziva responded, "Not yet, but with what I just told you, I imagine our list of suspects will get significantly smaller." She inadvertently yawned and walked toward DiNozzo, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Tony asked, "Tired?"

Ziva told him, "Yes, somewhat. Being on a crowded plane for almost two hours was quite draining."

Tony replied, "Yeah, it must have been." Remembering about Abby's attack, he asked her, "Nothing...happened while you were on the plane, did it?"

Ziva sighed, "No it didn't. You worry too much, Tony." She asked Olivia, "Perhaps you could show us some of the leads you have while we wait for our boss?"

Olivia nodded, "All right, you two can come down to the precinct for a little while. We'll meet your boss back here, if that's okay."

Tony responded, "Works for me." He asked, "Who's driving?"

Elliot replied, "I am, DiNozzo. So, let's get going."

Tony, Elliot, Olivia, and Ziva all walked out of the hospital and to Elliot's vehicle. After they all got in the car, Tony commented, "Pretty nice set of wheels you got here, Stabler. How's the gas mileage?"

Elliot told the man, "It's good enough for me. Anyway, let's get moving." He buckled up, waited for the others to buckle up and then drove out of the hospital parking lot and headed back to the precinct.

Once they got there, Olivia showed all of them the leads that she and Elliot had come up with from the sex offender registry, narrowed down to the men that had been in the Marines. They were down to ten men, but beyond that, they didn't know. After she was done showing them pictures of the men, Tony said, "None of these guys look like the one I saw running away when I got there. You don't have any useful leads."

Olivia sighed and said, "Are you sure, Agent DiNozzo? Take a good look." She pulled up the pictures again, a little annoyed that he was second-guessing her.

Tony shook his head and replied, "I'm sure. None of them are him."

Ziva told them, "Then let's head back to the hospital. I am sure that Gibbs is going to arrive soon." She glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 6:30.

Elliot nodded, "Israeli chick has a point. We need to go back there and meet their boss so we can collaborate."

Olivia said, "I know, El." She closed out the window displaying the pictures of the men they had come up with and shut down her computer, getting ready to go.

Elliot sighed and walked over a little closer to Olivia, placing his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He could tell she was still a little riled up from Tony's statement, "Liv, I know you've had years of experience here, but these guys have access to information that we don't. That's why we're collaborating, okay?"

Tony added, "Yeah, what he said. Anyway, we're going back out to the car. You two can take all the sweet time you need." He nonchalantly put his arm around Ziva's waist.

Ziva would've ordinarily jerked his arm behind his back for touching her like that, but for some reason, the gesture now provided her with a small sense of comfort. She leaned her head back into his chest and said, "Yes, take your time. It's not as if Gibbs will get terribly worried about us."

Olivia responded, smirking at how close the two agents were standing to each other, "So he knows you're here then. That's good." Shaking her head, she added, "No, we need to hurry and get back there. From what my boss said about yours, I can't imagine he would be happy if we were late."

Elliot nodded, "Yeah, I remember what he said about Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tardiness is hardly tolerated by him." He got up and started heading toward the door, followed closely by Olivia. She soon caught up to him and took his hand, giving it a firm but gentle squeeze.

Tony sighed, "Well, yeah, he's right. We should go."

Ziva smirked and said, "In a moment." She turned, then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, passionately.

Kissing back, Tony DiNozzo smiled once the two of them had come up to breathe. He asked her, "What brought that on?"

Ziva responded, giving him a real and somewhat seductive smile,"I guess I was a little more tired from the plane ride than I thought."

Tony smirked, "Heh, is that really it or have you been waiting a long time to do that?"

Ziva blushed a little, "Shut up, Tony." She then slapped him gently and playfully on the jaw.

After a few moments of playful banter and making out, the two agents proceeded outside.

Elliot asked the two of them, "What kept you two?" He was smirking a little, as if he knew what they were going to say.

Olivia said nothing, although she was smiling knowingly at the two.

Tony answered, "Uhh...we were just making sure Olivia's computer shut down okay. You know those old computers can sometimes have trouble doing that." He was blushing a light pink. He had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. He then got into the car behind Olivia, who was seated up front next to Elliot. Although it didn't seem she had been there long, for she was seated on the interior edge of the passenger side seat. Had she and Elliot been wasting time making out as well?

Ziva added, "Yes, that was it."

Elliot sighed and told them, "Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Tony asked him, "And what about you two? You two could've just as easily left without us." He smiled knowingly at Olivia.

Olivia responded, forcing herself to look out the windshield despite her embarrassment, "No, if we showed up without you, your boss would've been pissed off at us. That's something we REALLY don't want. Cragen warned us about his temper too."

Ziva sighed and told them, "Let's not waste time discussing this. We need to go."

Elliot nodded and started up the car, leaving the precinct to go back to the hospital and meet up with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Once they arrived, they saw him standing in the lobby patiently. He waved them down and said, "So, any leads yet?"

Olivia said, "Well, we have a few from the sex offenders registry, but I doubt any of them are the perp. Your guy said that none of the pictures looked like the man he saw running from the scene of the crime."

Gibbs told her, "So your people have nothing."

Elliot added, "No, but we're working on it."

Gibbs told the young detective, "This is why we need to work together. Your people don't get results. My people do. You can still help us if you want, but don't get in the way."

Elliot clenched his hand into a tight fist, insulted by his comment. They did get results! They had more than 100 arrests and quite a few convictions. What was his problem?

Tony said, "You'll have to excuse my boss. He's a little on edge because of what happened to..." He trailed off as he received a stare from Gibbs. He knew too well that the look was telling him to shut up.

Olivia nodded, "It's understandable. My boss would act the same way if it was one of us. Anyway, why don't you take us back to your base and show us what you've got? We can then work from there and try to catch this guy."

Gibbs told the woman, "That sounds fine. You ride with your partner. DiNozzo, you're with me. Ziva, you're with those two."

Ziva nodded, "Yes, sir." As she walked over to stand with Olivia and Elliot, she almost imperceptibly winked at Tony. They would probably spend their off-hours alone.

Once they got back to the naval yard, Gibbs said, "So, McGee, what do you have for me?"

Tim answered, pulling up the three files he had pulled from the bad conduct files, "Well, I've narrowed it down to three suspects based on what Abby said. The first guy is an ex-Marine named Lieutenant Lionel DeCrawdi. He was discharged for having an inappropriate relationship with his superior officer. The second is an ex-Special Forces Officer Commander Justin Tralane. He was discharged for assaulting an officer and stealing government property. Last, we have Captain Colin Jones. He was discharged from the Marines for assaulting and raping one of his subordinates."

Gibbs told the man, "That's some good work, McGee. Now, did you get credit card statements and such for them as well?"

Tim nodded, "Yes sir, but two of them have had recent purchases with a credit card. Captain Jones and Officer Tralane both recently purchased and got a permit to civilian carry their guns. However, only Captain Jones recently bought anything other than that. It was a $5.10 purchase from a Wal-Mart in Westbury, NY. He must not have bought much."

Gibbs told him, "Get in contact with that Wal-Mart and find out exactly what he purchased."

Tim replied, "On it, boss." He looked up the Wal-Mart and dialed the store number he found on the Storefinder at the store's website. After asking about the transaction, he sighed and nodded, "Okay, thanks." He hung up.

Gibbs had already left the bullpen though. He was now in the conference room with Tony, Ziva, Elliot, Olivia, Ducky, Tutuola, Munch and Jimmy Palmer. He said, "Now then, we need to go talk to some of these guys and find out which one has the tattoo and birthmark Abby mentioned. Any ideas?"

Elliot spoke up, "We could always just check their arms. I can't imagine a bowling ball with flames and the number 23 is a very popular tat."

Ziva told him, "But how will we talk them into rolling up their sleeves, Detective Stabler?"

Tony spoke up, smirking a little and teasing her, "I'm sure you could find ways, Ziva."

Ziva sighed and shook her head, "I am not doing that, Tony."

Gibbs told Tony, "Besides, if she were to fake coming onto them, we might have another rape on our hands. That's something we don't need. Any other ideas? Olivia?"

Olivia responded, "Well, we could always stake each of them out. It takes longer, but we're more likely to get answers that way."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay, that idea works. Constant surveillance on these guys then. Detectives Stabler and Benson, you two take Jones. Ziva and Detective Munch, you two take DeCrawdi. DiNozzo and Detective Tutuola, you've got Tralane. The rest of you are to be an additional security detail on Abby, just in case he tries again."

Ducky nodded his head and said, "Jethro, are you sure you want me to be a security detail? I'm not very good with a gun, I'm afraid. It's better if Mr. Palmer were to do that."

Jimmy spoke up and added, "He's right, sir. Let me sit with Abby."

Gibbs sighed, "Okay, Jimmy. Just be careful, and if you see anyone suspicious, call one of us. We'll get there as soon as we can."

Jimmy nodded, "Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

Director Leon Vance walked into the room and said, "I just talked with Cragen. Are you sure you can all catch this guy considering how well he's tried to cover his tracks?"

Tony spoke up and said, "Sir, he didn't cover his tracks at all. Abby's knocked up."

Olivia added, "All we need is a DNA sample to compare to the baby's. We've narrowed it down to three men. We're gonna do a stake out of the three suspects if your team is clear to help us do that."

Leon nodded, "That's fine, Detective Benson. Just don't make it too long of a stake-out. We've got other problems now. One of which is a dead Marine."

Gibbs replied, "It's not one of our suspects is it?"

Leon responded, "Depends. Was one of your suspects a Lieutenant Commander John Haggis?" (A/N: Again, the names in here are random. Any resemblance to an actual name or person is purely coincidental and not my fault.)

Elliot shook his head, "No sir. How long ago was he found dead?"  
Leon told them, "This morning. Apparently he was sodomized too."

Olivia sighed, "This is getting out of hand. We've gotta catch our perp soon."

Gibbs nodded, "Go start your stake out then. Good luck in catching at least one of them in the act."

Finn spoke up and said, "Yeah, thanks, gunny. We'll see ya later." He walked away with DiNozzo following him. Since the two of them were supposed to be working together, they each figured it would be better if they rode in the same vehicle and had a little bit of time to get more comfortable with each other. They then got to Tralane's apartment complex and quietly watched his activities from the car.

Next, Olivia and Elliot left the conference room, going to get on their beat as well. Hopefully, their guy Jones would do something that could warrant an arrest at least. They could then ask him about his recent activities.

After them, Munch and Ziva went to get on their beat staking out DeCrawdi. As each team watched their suspect, it was clear that catching them in the act of doing something wrong was not going to be easy.


End file.
